Opened Doors
by Asylum Farm
Summary: Vaysh comes to Pellaz.


Author: Erestor Junkie  
>Email:<br>Title: Opened doors  
>Fandom: Wraeththu<br>Note: This is written for **monday_smut**  
>Tab: Sept2<br>Word count: 964  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Not mine, they are both the creation of the brilliant Storm Constantine.  
>Warnings: Not really, y'all should know what you are getting yourselves into by now.<br>Pairings: Vaysh/Pellaz

**Opened Doors**

_Before you slip into unconsciousness__  
>I'd like to have another kiss <em>_  
>Another flashing chance at bliss<em>_  
>Another kiss Another kiss<em>

The sight that greeted Pellaz as he slumped into his rooms was unexpected. Standing by the windows, wearing a sea green gauze robe was Vaysh. His expression was distant as he stared at the far off sea and he hugged himself as if he was cold. Pellaz could have swore that Vaysh did not own anything quite so reveling, but he was enjoying the view.

"Vaysh," he asked. "What are you doing in here at this time of the night?" He couldn't think of anything else to say to the beautiful har in front of him.

Vaysh started and turned to Pellaz, a hungry and sad look in his eyes.

"Why else would I be here," he gestured to the flimsy garment, "dressed like a whore, in your rooms in the middle of the night?" He swayed over to the Tigron and ran one long elegant finger along Pell's face and chest.

Leave it to Vaysh to put it bluntly. Pellaz felt his face grow hot. "It's not really a good time right now, Vaysh. Ashmael is going to be here any second." It was the wrong to say, he knew it the second the words were out of his mouth.

"Of course," Vaysh was back to cold, his arms wrapped around his slim body. "I'll just get out of your way then."

There was surprising heat in the low voice, and Pell couldn't help but ask.

"What is this all about, Vaysh? Why the sudden interest? And why me?" he did not move any closer to he furiously blushing har. His face was now redder then his hair.

"Why you, why any of this," Vaysh looked miserable. "You should know, this is your fault, you opened a door, one that had been shut so long I thought the key was gone." He looked at Pellaz, his face once again cold and distant. "You made me want this, Pell, and now you tell me you don't want me."

Pell couldn't help but reach for Vaysh and got a hard jab in the ribs for his efforts. "Surely there are others you could go to," He tried to mollify his advisor and friend. "What about Velaxis?"

"Don't be absurd," Vaysh snapped. "You know perfectly well I cannot tolerate the touch of others. It is just too. . ." he struggled to find the right word. "common."

"Damn you, why did you do this to me?"

Pellaz stood, stunned. "I didn't mean to make it worse for you, Vaysh." He didn't know what to say. "I thought it would help you, make you feel better, I didn't know it would be a burden."

"It doesn't matter," Vaysh snapped. I will leave you to Ashmael, he will be more fun for you anyway." He shoved by Pellaz and was almost to the door when the knock came.

Panicked, Vaysh looked at himself and then to Pellaz. It was bad enough to be rejected for Ashmael, but worse for Ash to see him like this. There was no other explanation for his being there, mostly undressed.

"Do something!" He hissed at Pell. "He cannot see me here, like. . .this." He ineffectively tried to cover himself with his hands. To Pellaz it looked as if the unflappable Vaysh was on the verge of tears.

"Go in my room," Pell demanded and watched as Vaysh shut the door quietly behind him. Ashmael knocked again and opened the door just as Pell reached it.

Vaysh was not good at waiting, and the conversation with Ashmael seemed to take forever. He had not left the door open at all and could not hear what was being said, but he could imagine it was terrible. Were the two of them laughing about Vaysh and his pathetic attempt at seduction?

Vaysh was about to give up and just face Ashmael head on, but Pellaz threw open the bedroom door before he could get his courage up.

"He's gone," Pell threw himself on the bed and stretched. "Now you don't have to leave." He patted the bed next to him.

Vaysh hesitated. "Are you playing with me," he asked sourly. "Is Ash still out there waiting to laugh at me?"

Pellaz sighed dramatically, "Don't be paranoid, Vaysh. I sent him away. Now, do want this or not?" He sat up and snatched at the gauzy fabric of the robe.

"I really like this," he tugged at it, causing the part to fall open, revealing the smooth flesh underneath. "Where did you get such a lovely thing?"

"Your closet," Vaysh said simply, trying to resist, but failing.

"I need you, Pell," Vaysh panted as Pell's hands found their underneath the fabric. Impatient, he captured Pell's lips to share breath. All his pent up frustration, anger, fear, and self loathing flowed out into the Tigron.

Pell pushed Vaysh back, and flipped him onto his back. "You should have said something sooner," he scolded lightly. "It isn't like it is a chore to be with you."

Vaysh didn't answer. He just pulled Pellaz back down and pressed their lips back together. Their bodies rubbed together and both moaned. "Vaysh was soume, just how Pell liked it and the two fit together so well.

Moving slowly, the two rocked together. Pell relished the feeling of Vaysh's tight wet body. Often, he wondered how the redhead could stand to be so alone, now he knew. He didn't.

The bright colors, and fantastic shapes the always accompanied their coupling filled the room and grew to a fevered pitch and their souls twined and stretched to their limit.

Gasping, the two lay curled around each other on the bed as the sweat cooled on their bodies. "We should do this more often." Pell laughed as Vaysh drifted of to contented sleep.


End file.
